For the Love of My Milkshakes
by Skittles24-7
Summary: When you are offered something so spectacular, you don't really care about small details. Because nothing matters except for the prize at the end. GoMxKuroko


**A/N:** Hello there, I know I should be updating my other two stories and I will. Just please be a bit more patient, the updates are coming they just seem to be bitchy towards me and like to make themselves difficult. But I shouldn't complain, it aren't right, so here is a five-shot, in one chapter. Or a five-shot in a One-Shot. Hmmmm the first one makes more sense then the latter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, do not I say, own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters. Even though I wish I did, but I don't so...boo hoo hoo T.T

**Pairing:** GoMxKuroko

**Warning:** I say watch out for my spelling and punctuations mistakes. Though there are some punctuation mistakes that are suppose to be like that and so again and again, I ignore what my computer says and go with it. XD. And Kuroko shall be OOC, just saying. And Yaoi or Shounen Ai, whatever one it is. So if you don't like, why the heck are you still here, gosh, you could have left by now.

**Title: For the Love of My Milkshakes**

**Summary:** When you are offered something so spectacular, you don't really care about small details. Because nothing matters except for the prize at the end.

**Prologue**

"What?" Kuroko Tetsuya questioned with a monotone voice, the only sort of emotion showing was the brow raising high on his forehead.

"If you can kiss all the Generation of Miracles by this afternoon, with pictures as well, then I'll buy you all the vanilla milkshakes you can drink," Momoi Satsuki explained with an off-handed manner. Though there was this glint sharp in her eyes that most wouldn't have noticed except for Kuroko and the girl wasn't even looking at him.

Kuroko by now had lowered that single brow and had instead a deadpan look as he considered Momoi offer. Going over the positives and negatives of what it could gain.

One, he doesn't need to pay for milkshakes no more. But at the same time, his teammates might thing strange of him if he suddenly starts kissing them from out of nowhere...

...But then so what? They probably already do with his sudden appearances and disappearances. What's one kiss going to do?

If only you knew Kuroko-kun, if only you knew.

Momoi just sat back, waiting for her friend's response to her offer. She may like the boy very much, but that doesn't mean she's that oblivious to the competition she will have to go against to get his love. And just a little secret between us, she's yaoi fangirl.

Who wouldn't be when you have five sexy guys going after one cute oblivious, ((or so he seems)), boy?

*yaoi fangirl moment!*

"So...?" she urged on, wanting to know the answer a bit quickly. Knowing if she let the boy take his time, they would be there forever.

"Okay Momoi-chan. Deal," he answered, none two seconds later, holding out his hand for the girl to shake. Who automatically grabbed it, smiling at the stoic boy who had the traces of a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"Deal."

**Kissing a Lucky Star**

Midorima had been looking all over the place for his luck item. Out of all the things Oha-something had decided for his item of the day, why did it have to be that?

He could only growl deep under his breath, as he sat himself down on some random park bench, unconsciously bringing his jacket further around himself at the cold wind that breeze past him, since he was too deep on cursing his luck to even notice the cold at all.

What he didn't notice was the person he had been looking for nearly two hours walking right towards him.

"Midorima-kun," the soft voice brought him out of his cursing, his head automatically snapping up as he was just about to go off at the boy who had made him walk around the whole town looking for him and he was just here,.

However, all that slip out of his mind as soon as he felt the soft touch of another lips upon his. Nothing more but just the touching of lips, but it made everything slip through his fingers and what little control he had, disappeared like nothing and he was left vulnerable.

*Click*

That single sound somehow brought back everything he lost, as his senses started realizing that he was sharing his first kiss with someone that somehow riles him in the most annoying way, it's ridiculous. And well, annoying, because nobody should be able to break the control he has had for most of his life as if it was child's play.

"Arigato Midorima-kun," Kuroko whispered against his lips. His lips feeling like the lightest of feather touches.

He felt something get push into his hand, diverting his attention away from the blue haired boy, who had the perfect opportunity to leave without being notice.

Midorima kept his eyes on the item that was place into his hands; a panda wearing a t-shirt with the picture of a whale in the middle. Though there was a tag connected to its ear.

Gripping onto the tag, he started reading the neat writing on it: 'Here's your lucky item of the day, Midorima-kun,'

Instead of feeling anger, annoyance, or even irritated, all he could do was just push up his glasses the sun's light creating the smallest of glints on them, as the corners of his lips pulled up into what would be considered a ghost of a smile.

'_Kuroko Tetsuya.'_

**Kissing a Beautiful Player**

His second victim of course was going to have to be Kise, because the boy seemed to always be near or isn't far away from him. So he was one of the easiest to get to.

Haven work out a plan with Momoi made it even easier for him to do.

So here he was, leaning against the front entrance gates of the school, waiting patiently for his teammate to arrive.

"Kurokocchi!" that familiar voice aroused him out of his half-awareness state. Looking side ways, seeing the enthusiastic blonde bouncing his way towards him.

"Ohayo Kurocchi," Kise greeted, which was unnecessary since he already announced his presence, but that was Kise and you can't really deter the boy and his enthusiasm.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Kise-kun," for once in how long he's known the boy...or was this the second time he's done it, well anyway he greeted the boy back with the smallest of smiles pulling at the corners of his lips.

Now Kise was beyond shock. Most of the time Kurokocchi would just ignore him, or somehow put him down, which hurt a lot. But today he was actually greeting him back, with a smile to boot.

This was some sort of celebratory moment that the world needed to know about, because it was once in a life time moment...or second in a lifetime moment, ((ah see, second. Lol.)), to get a greeting from the normally quiet and stoic boy.

"Kurokocchi, you are so cute when you smile! Smile more!" Kise cheered glomping the boy into a hug, rubbing there cheeks against each other, with the silliest of smile on his face.

Though he wish to not ruin the moment Kise was going through, Kuroko wish for it to stop, especially with everyone staring at them. Some cooing while others were either glaring or snickering. Now he didn't really care what people thought of him, he just hated being centre of attention. It was down right creepy and he hated every minute of it.

"Uhm Kise-kun, can you please let go?" he politely ask for, or as politely as anyone can get with a monotone voice like his.

Sensing the distress Kuroko was going through, Kise complied without complaint for once as he moved backwards, letting the boy go.

"Arigato Kurokocchi," he announced with a beaming smile and a bow.

Kuroko himself let another smile dance on his lips, though small it made it all the way to his eyes making them shine. "Please stand up, Kise-kun," Kuroko said with such a soft voice it made tingles run down Kise spine in a very much pleasant way.

Stunned and moving with almost stiff movements, Kise did as he was told. Staring with eyes beyond happy but slightly glaze over.

Not knowing what to do, Kuroko tried to the gain the boy's attention by poking him in the shoulder. Though when he noticed the glassy look slowly disappear, he decided to put his plan into action perfect timing especially when he was distracted.

Moving close enough that he had to lift his head to look up at the boy, who unconsciously lowered his own, Kuroko wrapped one hand around Kise's neck, pulling him just a little bit closer.

"Arigato, Kise-kun," he whispered, breathe dancing over the blonde's lips as he brought his own over them, bringing them together in the slightest of touches that was barely felt but somehow left you wanting more.

*Click*

That sound snapped Kise out of whatever trance he had been place under, eyes growing wide with shock as one of his hands slowly lifted itself up to his face, fingers slightly shaking as he skim his fingertips over his lips. The ghost feeling still there.

'_Kurokocchi.'_

That name slammed forefront of his mind, as he twisted himself left, right and whatever other way, trying to look for his blue haired friend.

But nothing and so all he was stuck with was the slightest traces of the other's lips on his own and the thought of those actions. Too deep into thought to notice the bell ringing for homeroom.

**Kissing the Light**

It wasn't his fault that whatever subject he was currently attending couldn't interest him in the slightest.

If the teachers sounded more interest in the subjects, they were teaching instead of sounding dead and droned on and on, with no sort of stop until the bell rang. Or maybe if he wasn't force to get up early hours of the morning just to come attend boring old classes, he might not sleep during school hours. Though who knows if that could be right, he wasn't allowed to test it out practically because of a few certain people.

And this is the results, his head lying on his folded arms, drowning out all noises to get a few more z's.

Since he was too far asleep, he didn't notice the bell for second period, so he was left there, the slightest trail of drool slipping from the corner of his mouth, soaking itself into his school shirt as he slept on.

Though lucky for him, depending on whose point of view you were taking it from, someone was decent enough to try to wake him up.

Gently shaking his shoulders at first, but that didn't do anything. Then the shaking started getting just the slightest of rough, earning a grunt from Aomine, but that was it. Even if the shaking got worse, all he gave them was more grunts, some sounding animalistic and moving away from the hand shaking him.

When the shaking had suddenly stopped, just in time because Aomine was actually going to wake up and reprimand the bastard who dared interrupt his precious sleeping time. He instead curled further into himself and was going to go back to sleep, something else instead happened.

*Whack*

That's right; someone dared to hit him on the head, hard at that.

And so without thinking, because Aomine is an action before question kind of man, he sprung himself up from his bent position, hand already brought back into a fist. Though everything had suddenly went slow-mo, before it completely stopped.

His fist was all prepared; he was prepared to deck the bastard who dared hit him, until he felt them.

Soft, warm, moist. Perfect, bliss.

Now his body was just slump as he stared with wide eyes at the person in front of him, confused and questioning.

*Click*

That single sound brought reality back. The lips were gone from his, ((and he has to shamefully admit to himself that he almost let out a whine in protest)), sound was suddenly coming back to his ears, but his body was still frozen in the awkward position he was standing in.

"Gomenasai and arigato, Aomine-kun," Kuroko whispered, his breath dancing over his lips in almost a lover's caress.

But before he could truly comprehend what was going on, what just went on, Kuroko was already gone and students for next class were filing in.

'_Tetsu.'_

**Kissing Sweetness, Savoury and Sour**

Murasakibara was lounging underneath a tall shaded tree, leaves rustling with the slight breeze that blew past.

His hands were laid behind his head, eyes close as he slowly suck on the lollipop he currently had rolling around in his mouth. The sweet taste of blueberry delicious to his taste buds.

Since he was too relaxed, he didn't notice the new presence that knelt down next to him. Of course, until he felt his lollipop slip past his lips without his permission.

Barely opening up one of his eyes, he look towards the person who dare steal his food from him and was only particularly shock by who it was; Kuroko.

Who was staring at him with wide blue eyes that had brushes of light blue hair over them, as the lollipop that was once in his mouth, now was in the others.

"Kuro-chin, why did you take my lollipop?" Murasakibara questioned with a raised eyebrows, curiously looking at the boy for his answers.

But instead, he got a shrug of shoulders and the boy revealing something from behind his back; a box of strawberry flavoured pocky.

That had him almost drooling at the sight of the savoury but at the same time sweet treat. One of his hands removing itself from behind his head, as he slowly move it towards the box, his finger twitching expectantly.

However, before he could reach it, said box was move out of his preferred reaching distance. Just because he wanted the treats, since he was getting hungry at staring at them, didn't mean he wanted to put much effort into reaching them.

Pulling the lollipop from out of his mouth, Kuroko began to speak. "Let's play a game Murasakibara-kun," he started, still holding the box a short distance away, since that's all he could manage with his short arms, just in-case the purple head decided he was willing to try and grab for them.

"What do want to play, Kuro-chin?" he was now interested, especially with that glint in the boy's eyes.

Opening his eyes further, he watch the boy open the pocky box and pull out a single stick.

"Does Murasakibara-kun know how to play the pocky game?" Kuroko innocently ask, tilting his head as he look up with just as innocent eyes.

"Yup. Though you're going to have to move forward a bit more, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara stated, a sly look going over his face as he look at Kuroko with half-mast eyes.

Refraining from letting the blush dust his cheeks at the heated look he was getting, he started crawling towards Murasakibara's lap, lifting one leg over the others as he place himself on the boy's lap.

"Is this close enough, Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko enquired, his voice barely above a whisper as he look up at Murasakibara through his long lashes.

Murasakibara breath hitch when his brain finally realize what the blue headed boy was doing, it stop altogether when he finally was there.

Though he covered that with letting out the breath he was holding in and stopping the over beat of his thumping heart. Bringing back his indifference look that was just as famous as the boy on his lap.

"Let's get started, neh Kuro-chin," he suggested, his voice not matching the expression on his face. But oh well, what could he do about it.

With a nod, Kuroko slip one end of the pocky into his mouth, before lifting himself up so he was closer to Murasakibara, the other end of the pocky at the other's lips.

Without the slightest of hesitation, Murasakibara wrapped his lips around the pocky stick, staring straight into wide blue eyes that almost had him reeling back at such intensity of the look the boy could give. It was as if he was staring right into his soul and made him more vulnerable, but he push that to the side once the boy started speaking.

"Ready Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko voice around the pocky in his mouth.

With a nod, since that's all he could give, eyes jumping between the boy's eyes and his hand that was counting down from three.

*Three*

*Two*

*One*

And they were off, nibbling ever so slowly, but still closing the distance.

Murasakibara could only stare with calm eyes, as he watch the distance between them grow smaller and smaller, until...

Now, he would be lying if he said that the taste of the other's lips weren't the most tasty. With the strawberry flavoured pocky still on his lips and hints of Kuroko himself, it made it even tastier. Something he wouldn't mind tasting often.

*Click*

That brought him out of his phase, his eyes opening, though he didn't remember closing them.

"Arigato, Murasakibara-kun," was the last of the boy he once had, as his presence disappeared, bringing a sudden want for the warmth that stop the chill that arrived once he had left. A box of pocky that only evidence of what just happened in his hands.

'_Kuro-chin.'_

**Kissing the One who is Always Right**

Afternoon practice for the 'Generation of Miracles' hadn't been going the way Akashi preferred. The boys all seemed to be in there own worlds, going through some sort of phase that had them stun and moving with unconscious habits.

With Aomine and Kise almost getting a ball chuck at there faces. Midorima missing his three-point shot. And Murasakibara clutching in one hand a box of pocky that wasn't empty. You just knew the world was about to come to an end.

Another problem was the fact they were missing someone, Kuroko. The blue haired teen seem to have something more important to do then attend practice, or that's what Akashi got out of Momoi true reason why he wasn't there. He just like to word things the way they should sound and plus, he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit to the fact that he was being on the pissy-er...I mean, angry side today, because of said missing player. But that was beside the point.

So, instead he was going to release his anger on those that seem to not reach his preferred standard of practice.

"Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi, if you don't start taking practice serious, you shall be running around the entire school until drop. And then you shall keep running, or else," Akashi spat out, his heterochromatic eyes glowing with such evil intent, it was like staring into the fiery depths of hell and that had them snapping out of whatever they were 'unconsciously' doing, movement now swift and precise like they should always be. Even during a practice.

Akashi let himself relax, as he leant against one of the beams closest to the gym doors, with his arms cross over his chest, eyes stealthily watching for flaws the others couldn't notice that he could smash out of them. Because when you are the best, everything must be perfect, since only those that are perfect can win. Take the Generation of Miracles as prime example.

Momoi stood off to the side, eyes silently gleaming with anticipation as she kept her eyes on the clipboard she was studying, not wanting anyone to catch onto her and what she knows.

Suddenly the doors to the gym were slammed open, catching everyone attention. But the weirdest of things was that there was no one standing there, just the sun's light streaming in almost blindly.

Akashi had twisted to look over his shoulder, still leaning against the beam, until... "Akashi-kun," the ever so familiar voice whispered his breath hot against Akashi ear. A drawing heat absorbing into himself, as he felt the contours of the smaller boy standing in front of him.

Turning himself right, their faces were only inches apart that noses were touching each other and there breaths mingled, creating this almost passionate moment between the two of them.

Just as Akashi was about to say something, he couldn't, especially with the curve of one of the corners of his lips move up and the eyes that could peer right into your very soul and expose you of everything, swirled with something amusing but deadly altogether.

And he found out what they look meant, as soon as he felt the other push his body closer, so they were touching from head to toe and finally the placement of warm, soft lips against his own that nothing else mattered except for the one standing in front of him.

A tug of hair, a smirk on his lips and a growl that sounded so wrong but at the same time so right from the boy, especially with the way his body suddenly caved and that he didn't mind being dominated for just this once as the tongue flick teasingly around his mouth, tracing every crevice with the slightest of touching it was almost ticklish.

*Click*

Now they were lucky that sounded distracted him, or else he would kept indulging himself. Just because he let himself be dominated doesn't mean he didn't want to return the favour, feverishly at that.

But before he could do such things, the boy was stepping away from him, the darkest of blushes colouring his cheeks as he panted. His hair scattered in an almost bed-hair look, ((or cough*sex hair*cough)), a hand wiping at the trail of saliva running down his chin as he kept his eyes on Akashi.

"Tetsuya," Akashi spoke with a dark, heated voice. It sent shivers down the boy's spine, his heated look almost smouldering the other that Kuroko felt the need to run.

But that wasn't Kuroko, just because he may be frighten of his Captain, doesn't mean anything really. And he could exactly do that after the heated session between the two of them. Instead, he pulled down his mask of indifference as he gave a bow before his Captain. "Gomenasai, Akashi-kun for my indecent actions, that shall never happen again," he announce and due to the fact that he was bowing, he didn't notice the panic and horror cross his teammate's faces at his words.

Standing back up straight, he remained oblivious to the atmosphere, continuing to speak. "But arigato Akashi-kun," before doing something unexpected; he gave Akashi one of his brilliant smiles that pulled wide at his lips, showing rows of pearly white teeth, while his eyes curved up into half moons.

Now this had stun Akashi on the spot, whose face became blank, as again nothing mattered but the boy in front of him and his smile. So bright, so pure, so innocent. A smile so worth seeing, but at the same time needing to keep it to himself, so no one saw the boy at his most beautiful.

Expecting some sort of reaction but getting none, Kuroko stopped smiling, shrug his shoulders and turned towards Momoi, who look to be in her own sort of daze. He only shrug his shoulders again, as he moved towards her and started poking at her shoulder until she started responding to him. "Momoi-chan, I did it. So now you have to pay up," he announce, pulling out the phone he had been using all day and placing it in her hands.

With that, he turned around and scanned the gym, where nothing was happening except everyone was in stun silent mode. Not really caring much on why that was, he grabbed onto Momoi's hand and led her out of the gym, deciding it would be a waste of time to practice since it would be ending soon anyway. Plus, he wanted to reap in his winnings as soon as possible.

*Slam*

That made the players jump, booting them back into reality as the daze slip from there systems. Akashi now knew why his teammates were acting the way they were, a smirk pulling at his lips as he dip his head down. _'Only Tetsuya could do that,'_ he thought, not minding one bit at his lost of control. When it came to everything, Kuroko would always be the exception.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles had different reactions; Midorima just look off to the side, pushing his glasses up his nose, Murasakibara had started, though slowly, munching on a pocky stick. Kise look like he was about to cry, while at the same time, he was still confuse as ever. Aomine seem like he wanted to burst, but kept control, if only barely at that.

"I knew Kuroko-chan could do it," Momoi basically squealed, catching everyone's attention in the fast food restaurant, but completely ignoring them as she kept her attention on the phone in her hands, fangirling at all the pictures she was flipping through. Picking out on every detail of the picture like it would be her last.

"Aww look at all of you, I'm so jealous," she then complained, one of her hands fanning her face. Because who wouldn't feel all flustered at all the yaoi she now had at her fingertips. Perfect blackmailing and bargaining chips, right there man.

Kuroko himself, didn't really care about what he just did, nope he just sat across from her, with all his attention on the milkshake in his hands, as he slowly sip at it, pacing himself for the many numbers he was about consume for free. Yeah!

**THE END**

**A/N:** How was that minna-san? Good, bad, sucky, worse? Review, don't review. Do whatever floats your boat.

Until next time,

PEACE OUT, Minna-san.


End file.
